Recuerdos nocturnos
by Azarat2603
Summary: Reencuentros, momentos maravillosos, pesadillas todo esto cruza por la mente de Sasuke una noche de insomnio, junto con su primera ves con Naruto. Fic antiguo recientemente encontrado.


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Tal ves este un poquito largo, pero es que no encontré por donde cortarlo.

-Bla, bla. Diálogos.

/Bla, bla./ Pensamientos de los personajes.

(Bla, bla.) Comentarios (debe de haber alguno por ahí).

BLA, BLA. Gritos.

Por poco se me olvida y aunque me duela tengo que comentarlo: Naruto no es mío es de Sasuke, aunque un tal Kishimoto los reclama a los dos.

Que hago corriendo por estos callejones otra ves, por que me torturo si se que lo mejor es enfrentarlo, pero no puedo mis piernas solo siguen moviéndose llevándome lo mas aprisa que mi pequeño cuerpo me lo permite, por que… por que no puedo ser capas de cambiarlo, siento como la desesperación se apodera de cada nervio sensible de mi ser ahora ya no quiero detenerme se que si lo hago tendré que verlo y sufrir toda esa agonía de nuevo; pero es inevitable como sucede una y otra vez vuelvo o caer se con que lo hice y aun así vuelvo a mirar el cuerpo con el que he tropezado, un familiar mió ahí desangrado en el piso, y otra vez ese sentimiento lacerante que sentí en aquella ocasión, levanto la mirada y lo observo venir lenta calmadamente sabiendo que no puedo escapar, observo ese rostro con todo el terror que puedo experimentar siento lagrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas reprochándole calladamente lo que hizo y otra vez esos ojos escarlata, refulgiendo con las tres aspas, me atormentan con el infierno que son capases de provocar…

-/que me paso/.

Siento mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-/solo fue un sueño, otra vez ese maldito sueño/

Trato de calmarme mientras ordeno mis ideas y mis ojos se adaptan a la penumbra de mi habitación.

-/por lo menos ya no es tan recurrente/

Te observo tendido junto al mi, apenas cubierto por las sábanas, acercó mis dedos a tu rostro dejándolos a escasos milímetros de tu nariz.

-/aun respiras/

Suspiro aliviado, dejo que mis dedos rocen lenta y suavemente las marcas en tus mejillas.

-/te ves tan hermoso /-Naruto…

Estas tan tranquilo cuando duermes, tu rostro tan sereno, dejando reposar tu cuerpo a lo largo de nuestra cama.

-/que hace alguien tan alegre como tu alado de un amargado como yo/

Acercó mi cabeza a tu cuerpo apoyándola contra tu pecho, escucho tus latidos y la acompasada respiración que produces.

-Sasuke… no puedes dormir…

Te observo, con tus ojos entreabiertos y tu rostro reflejando sueño.

-Aun estas enojado con migo…

-No dobe, yo no podría estar enojado con tigo.

Cierro tus ojos con mis dedos y acaricio tu rostro.

-Duerme, no pasa nada.

En pocos momentos vuelves a quedarte dormido, me siento en la cama, me dedico a contemplarte y a recordar lo acontecido hace unas horas

====================Flash Back==================================

Regreso a casa de noche abatido por no poder cumplir con mi misión y te encuentro acostado viendo la tele.

-Sasuke por fin llegas.

Me dedicas una de esas sonrisas tuyas tan llena de alegría

-Perdí su rastro, otra vez… DEMONIOS, que acaso nunca voy a poder atraparlo…

-Cálmate ya lo encontraras y entonces ajustaras cuentas con tu hermano…

-NO LO LLAMES ASÌ… dejo de ser mi hermano hace mucho tiempo.

-NO ME GRITES DETBAYO yo no me tengo la culpa.

Inflas tus mejillas resaltando tus marcas zorrunas en una expresión de enojo, yo me doy la vuelta dispuesto ha salir de la habitación, te me acercas pasas tus brazos por mi torso y pecho deteniéndome en un abrazo desde atrás.

-No te vallas, yo… te estaba esperando.

Rosas con tus labios mi cuello mientras una de tus manos desciende lentamente buscando mi entre pierna, yo la sostengo impidiéndole el camino.

-No tengo ganas.

-Por favor Sasuke.

Besas mi cuello y dedicas tu mano libre a sobarme el pecho concentrándote en uno de mis pezones mientras pegas tu cuerpo al mió dejándome sentir tu excitación en mi trasero.

-He dicho que no tengo ganas.

Me sueltas y das unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bien… no te necesito.

Volteo curioso y ofendido por tus palabras, en esos momentos te dedicas o quitarte lentamente el bóxer que lluevas puesto quedando completamente desnudo y te acuestas boca arriba en la cama.

-Kague bunshi no jutsu.

Una copia tuya en las mismas condiciones de ropa aparéese a un costado de la cama.

-Pensé que ya te ibas.

Me dices con un deje de sonrisa en tus labios.

-O prefieres quedarte ha ver el espectáculo.

Tu copia se inca frente a ti tomando tus rodillas, las levanta ligeramente separando tus piernas y acerca su boca a tu entrepierna.

-Que vas a hacer NARUTO.

-Lo que sea necesario, pero yo no me quedo con estas ganas, ahhh…

Gimes cuando tu copia te da la primera lamida en tu miembro, yo observo como la lengua recorre tu longitud bajando por tu escroto y acercándose a tu entrada.

-NARUTO…

-Cállate Sasuke, ahhh… no es como si te estuvieraaa… engañando… soy yo mismo, AAAAHHHH… (Imagínense que hizo la copia con su lengua en la entrada de Naruto para provocar tal gemido)

Lo último que escuche me saco de mis casillas, avanzo decidido hacia tu bunshi y de una patada la convierto en humo.

-Que haces Sasuke.

-Acaso no te he dicho que solo yo te puedo tocar.

Me coloco sobre ti aprisionando tus manos con las mías sobre la cama, uno nuestras bocas en un demandante beso que me correspondes, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire acerco mis labios a tu oreja y te susurro.

-No me importa que sea un bunshi tuyo…

Paseo mi lengua por entre tu oreja provocándote un estremecimiento.

-Solo yo puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo… eres mió, solamente mió.

Desciendo por tu cuello besando y lamiendo lentamente hasta llegar a unas marcas azulinas que me dedico a remarcar succionando con la boca y disfrutando del sabor de tu adictiva piel.

-Llevas mi marca en la piel… mmmm… nadie mas puede tocarte.

-También la llevo en el alma… ahhh…

Sonrió ante tu respuesta y continúo mi camino descendente por tu pecho llegando a tus pezones los cuales estimulo con mi boca y lengua abecés con ligeros mordiscos mientras me complazco escuchando el coro de sonidos que produces hasta que percibo una risita y levanto la mirada desconcertado.

-Sabía que no te aguantarías los celos jijijijiji…

Me separo un poco de ti dedicándote una mirada de reproche.

-Usuratonkachi

Libero tus manos dedicando las mías a quitarme mi playera y a desabrochar mi pantalón y ropa interior para colocarme entre tus piernas posicionando mi latente miembro en tu entrada ya humectada por tu copia.

-Te voy ha hacer pagar esto con gemidos.

-Sasuke no espérate no seas bestia aahhhiiii…

Te penetro de una sola estocada mientras tú te retuerces con las manos fuertemente sujetas de la cabecera y los ojos cerrados dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima por la comisura de uno de ellos, me detengo esperando a que te acostumbres a la intrusión.

-Eres un animal, como se te ocurre entrar así nada más.

-Tú me provocaste dobe…

Al notar que tu cuerpo se relaja y disminuye la presión que tus entrañas ejercen sobre mi comienzo a moverme descompasadamente.

-haa…mmmm… Sasuke… mmmm…

Sueltas tus manos de la cabecera y las colocas en mi espalda clavando tus uñas y acercándote a mi para besarme.

-Sa…Sasuke… maas mmmm… fuerte… ah…ahhhh…. Sasukeeeeee…

====================End Flash Back===============================

Sonrió para mis adentros recordando esos momentos, acaricio suavemente tu pelo.

-Dobe.

Tú siempre has sabido como sacarme de mis casillas, no me imagino como seria mi vida sin ti, no quiero regresar a esa época solitaria antes de que entraras en mi vida, tampoco quiero volver a separarnos como lo hice cuando me fui ha entrenar con Orochimaru, afortunadamente tu nunca desististe hasta traerme de vuelta y por fin empezamos ha vivir juntos. Sonrió de medio lado mientras me dejo llevar por esos recuerdos.

====================Flash Back==================================

-SASUKE….

Escucho mi nombre gritado desde la confusión de la batalla que se efectúa a varios metros de mí.

-/Me párese conocido será…/

-No vas a participar en la batalla Sasuke.

Escucho la voz siseante, que he tenido que soportar desde que acepte su ayuda en mi entrenamiento, Orochimaru es un mal necesario para mis propósitos, pero a veces pienso si todo esto vale la pena por lo que he perdido… aunque en realidad nunca fue mió.

-Nuestro trato nunca incluyo que tenga que pelear con los ninyas de Konoha.

-Pero si incluyo el que me debías obediencia.

Ignoro este ultimo comentario, me apoyo de costado en el muro del pasillo por el cual contemplo lo que esta sucediendo, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado fingiendo no encontrar nada de interés en lo que esta pasando.

-No importa, pronto cuando sea dueño de tu cuerpo ya no te quedara otra opción más que obedecer.

-SASUKE…

Volteo, esta vez estoy seguro, se que en un ataque a la aldea del sonido tu no puedes faltar, quiero pensar que seguirás insistiendo en venir por mi aunque no tenga la esperanza que sea por los motivos que yo deseo.

-Mira quien viene corriendo, es ese tonto contenedor que tanto empeño tiene de quitarte de mi lado jajájajá, creo que es hora de que lo elimine de una buena vez.

Siento como acumula chacra para efectuar esa técnica con la cuál le he visto matar a tanta gente, mientras tu haces lo propio para tu rasegan, se que has mejorado pero aun así no creo que seas capas de enfrentarte con la serpiente yo mismo no creo poder vencerlo en un ataque de frente, siento una angustia crecer dentro de mi.

-Naruto…

Susurro tu nombre viéndote venir hacia la muerte que representa la persona adelante mió, tu con tu técnica en la mano dispuesto a enfrentarlo….

-RASEGAN….

Mi cuerpo reacciona automáticamente encendiendo mi Sharingan de tres aspas.

-Chidori…

Ataco por detrás a la serpiente y lo observo caer abatido por la furia de los dos ataques, gira lentamente en el suelo para observarme.

-Maldito, por que…

-Por que ya no tienes nada que ofrecerme, por que no me apetece que te quedes con mi cuerpo -/y por que nunca dejaría que lastimes a la persona que amo/.

Lo observo con todo el odio contenido producido por la última acción que intento llevar acabo.

-CHIDORI…

Pongo fin a la existencia que tanto me repugna.

-Sasuke…. Gracias por ayudarme.

Levanto la vista del cuerpo calcinado y te miro parado frente a mí con una de tus refulgentes sonrisas, los brazos apoyados por detrás de tu cabeza y esos ojos celestes que parecen desbordar felicidad.

-No te confundas, lo hice por mi no por ayudarte Usuratonkachi.

Me doy la vuelta y me pongo a andar por el pasillo alejándome del escándalo.

-A donde vas, yo vine por ti, Sasuke teme…

Corres detrás mió alcanzándome y poniéndoteme adelante.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir, esta vez te regresas con migo.

-Por que, ¿que hay en Konoha esperándome? Solo reproches y castigos por mi traición.

Te esquivo continuando mi camino deseando que me des los motivos que necesito para regresar con tigo, siento tu mano agarrarse de mi brazo y jalarme asía ti.

-Nadie te acusara de traidor después de que les cuente como me ayudaste a eliminar a Orochimaru, y además… yo te espero… tu eres importante para mi….

Contengo la respiración esperando escuchar las palabras que tanto ansió.

-Sasuke eres… mi mejor amigo…

Siento la rabia volver a mí, te tomo por los hombros y te azoto contra la pared.

-Por que, por que insistes con eso después de que casi te mato, porque te empeñas en decir que eres mi amigo…

Hago presión sobre tus hombros clavándote los dedos y produciéndote dolor.

-Me haces daño…

Te libero de mis manos y me quedo parado frente a ti con la mirada gacha, escucho unos cuantos sollozos levanto el rostro y observo como unas finas líneas se escurren por tus mejillas una visión que simplemente me dejo indefenso.

-Naruto… yo no quería hacerte daño…

-No seas baka, no lloro por lo que me hiciste, lo hago por que ya no soporto que estés fuera de la aldea, por que no quiero que pases tu vida sumergido en esta tristeza y sed de venganza que has escogido, no quiero que te destruyas por el echo que a pesar de lo idiota que parezca yo… estoy… estoy… ¡ENAMORADO DE TI!

Te tapas la boca con ambas manos me observas con esas orbes azules bañadas en lagrimas, mi rostro debe de reflejar todo la sorpresa que siento, tu reaccionas, desvías la mirada girándote para salir huyendo, yo apenas alcanzo a agarrarte de la mano.

-Yo también…

Te giras lentamente para mirarme al rostro, tus ojos reflejan incredulidad y miedo, tomo tu cara entre mis manos y te acerco hacia mi posando delicadamente mis labios en los tuyos dedicándote una seria de suaves y gentiles besos hasta que siento como la tensión en tu cuerpo va disminuyendo lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Naruto te amo.

Tus ojos vuelven a brillar con su característica alegría y una vez mas unes tu boca con la mía en un beso mas demandante permitiendo a nuestras lenguas encontrarse y recorrer las cavidades del uno y el otro, mezclando entre nuestras salivas todo el sentimiento retenido durante tanto tiempo.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.

====================End Flash Back===============================

Los recuerdos de los días que siguieron son una mezcolanza de ideas sueltas en mi mente, el regreso a la aldea, las entrevistas con la vieja Tsunade, tu defendiéndome de las acusaciones, la sentencia de las misiones forzadas y el hecho de que la godaime te asignara a ti para vigilarme día y noche.

-/Lo único por lo cual siempre le voy he estar agradecido a ala vieja esa/.

Desde entonces comenzamos ha vivir juntos, lo intentamos una temporada en tu departamento pero era tan chiquito y lo tenias tan desordenado que al poco tiempo te convencí de que nos mudáramos a la mansión Uchiha, aun estábamos nerviosos el uno con el otro y no sabíamos exactamente como tratarnos, tu demostrando una timidez que no te conocía, con unas cuantas sesiones de besos al día pero sin llagar a mas, hasta aquella ocasión en la que tu mismo diste paso a que ocurriera algo.

====================Flash Back==================================

-Sasuke… Sasuke, pon las manos quietas.

Nos encontramos recostados sobre el sofá de la sala entretenidos en besarnos yo sobre ti y tú sosteniendo mis manos que hasta hace unos momentos exploraban por debajo de tu ropa.

-Eres un aguafiestas, dobe.

Te levantas bruscamente dejándome sentado en el sofá, inflando tus cachetes en tu característica muestra de enojo.

-Te crees acaso que soy una ramera…

Me levanto plantándome delante de ti sosteniéndote del cuello de la camisa.

-No, solo mi novio.

-Soy solo eso para ti, un culo que estas ansioso por tapar.

Tus palabras llegan hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser junto con ese semblante enojado y la visión de tus ojos cuajados de lagrimas amenazando con escapa, suelto el agarre de tu camisa y paso mis manos por tu cuello obligando te a apoyar tu rostro contra mi pecho.

-Naruto… yo se que no te lo digo con la frecuencia que tu deseas, mi carácter me lo impide, no es tan fácil para mi, pero no lo dudes… por favor nunca lo hagas yo… te amo.

Acaricio tus dorados cabellos mientras te escucho sollozar contra mi pecho

-Perdóname Sasuke yo… yo…

-Te esperare, ten por seguro que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesaria, yo no quiero obligarte a nada, Naruto yo te quiero.

Alzo tu cabeza con mis manos y después de contemplar tu hermoso rostro bañado por las lágrimas me dedica a secarlo con mis besos…

-Perdóname Naruto.

Te separas de mí ya un poco más sereno pero aun con la mirada un poco apagada.

-Yo… mejor me voy a bañar.

Te das media vuelta dirigiéndote hacia las escaleras, ya en medio de estas te detienes y volteas tu rostro hacia mí.

-¿Porque…? ¿Porque estas dispuesto a soportarme? ¿Porque me amas de esa manera…?

Sierro los ojos un momento tratando de hallar una respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta.

-No estoy seguro, solo lo siento…

Volteas la mirada hacia tu camino, apoyas tu mano en el barandal quedándote quieto y pensativo como sopesando mi respuesta, comprendo que necesitas algo mas para estar seguro de mi, para confiar del todo, para sentirte seguro de que el día de mañana no me volveré a ir, entonces me decido era el momento de abrirme por completo a ti o perderte, me acerco y poso mi mano sobre tu hombro.

-Solo se que me eres necesario para vivir, que desde el momento que entrantes a mi vida no he parado de pensar en ti, en un principio pensé que me desagradabas con tu forma escandalosa y extrovertida de ser, tan distinta a mi, después fui sintiendo un poco de admiración por tus ganas de salir delante de no rendirte de buscar la aceptación de los demás a pesar de lo mal que te trataban, con el tiempo me di cuenta que el solo pensarte alejaba la soledad y la tristeza que inundaban mi vida y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que sentía algo especial por ti.

Te volteas y me observas curioso.

-Naruto, esto es difícil para mi pero debo confesarte que aquel día de la pelea que tuvimos en el techo del hospital sentí celos de ti, de que al fin me superaras, tu estabas adquiriendo fuerza y yo sentía que me estaba quedando rezagado, me desespere al pensar que dejaría de poder competir con tigo de que dejaras de tomarme en cuanta y al final me olvidaras… por eso decidí ir a entrenar con Orochimaru no solo para algún día poder matar a Itachi sino para seguir estando en tu mente…

Desvió el rostro hacia el piso apenada por la sinceridad que no estoy acostumbrado a usar.

-¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Sasuke?

Levanto la mirada sorprendido, tú con el ceño fruncido y una mirada inquisidora dirigida hacia mi persona.

-Usuratonkachi quien mas voy ha ser sino Sasuke.

Te digo algo ofendido.

-No te enojes pero que gracioso te ves cuando te sinceras jajajajajaja…

Te observo incrédulo por tu reacción, otra vez con esa actitud de mofarte de mi y sacarme de quicio, con tus ojos entrecerrados y tus manos en tu estomago como si te doliera tanta risa….

-Eres… eres un…. aarrrgggg…

Me volteo enfadado dispuesto a salir de la casa para calcinar con mi Chidori a la primera persona que me topara en el camino, tu me detienes del brazo con algo de fuerza y yo me paro pero sin voltear a verte.

-Mate… Sasuke…. quieres… quieres bañarte… con migo…

Volteo con la boca abierta sorprendido por tus palabras y te veo con el rostro sonrosado y tu mirada esquivando la mía.

-Naruto… estas seguro…

Cierras los ojos e inflas otra vez tus cachetes en uno de esos berrinches que tan encantadores se te ven.

-Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

Te das media vuelta encaminándote hacia el baño arrastrándome por el brazo que todavía me tienes sujetado, entramos en la habitación enlozada y cierras la puerta tras nosotros.

-Sasuke podrías llenar la bañera por favor.

Me dirijo al servicio, acciono las perillas, compruebo la temperatura del agua y espero hasta que se llene, entones cierro las válvulas, ago todo esto sin voltear a verte con temor de que te arrepientas en el último momento.

-Ya esta lista.

Te aviso sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Podrías… voltearte un momento.

Te obedezco y quedo mudo ante la imagen que me regalas, tú desnudo con el rostro rojo a más no poder y una expresión de nervios, sin saber donde meter las manos.

-Naruto… Estas…

Observo tu cuerpo maravillando de tu perfecta piel ligeramente acanela, tus músculos bien formados en tu pecho, brazos, piernas y abdomen sin llegar a ser muy prominentes, dedico una mirada lasciva a tu entrepierna que para estos momentos comienza a alzarse tentadoramente.

-Hermoso.

Me sonríes borrando un poco esa expresión de nervio en tu rostro y conservando el rubor que ahora se extiende por gran parte de tu cuerpo, avanzas hacia mí apoyando tus manos en mi pecho y me besas dulcemente en la boca.

-Sasuke… quiero darte las gracias por sincerarte con migo, tu también significas mucho para mi.

-Eres muy esplendido con tus agradecimientos.

Atrapo tu boca en un beso, tu la entreabres permitiéndoles a nuestras lenguas encontrarse y comenzar un rítmico baile recorriendo nuestras cavidades que ya nos conocemos de memoria, entretengo mis manos acariciando tus hombros y las hago descender lentamente por tu espalda hasta llegar a tus nalgas que aprieto entre mis dedos colando alguno entre ellas y haciendo presión para que nuestras entrepiernas se rocen por encima de mi ropa, acercas tus manos al borde de mi playera jalándola hacia arriba, yo alzo los brazos dejándote quitármela y la arrojas en sima del montoncito que forma tu ropa..

-¿Nos bañamos?

Dices separándote de mí, te metes en la bañera y te acomodas en ella, yo victima de una tremenda excitación me apuro a quitarme el resto de mi ropa y me coloco junto a ti acercándome lo más que puedo a tu cuerpo.

-Tú también eres hermoso Sasuke.

Me dices mientras pasas una mano por mi abdomen,

-¿Quieres enjabonarme?

-Claro que si.

Yo acepto gustoso, tomando una esponja le aplico un poco de jabón liquido para posteriormente dedicarme a tallarte, nos entretenemos explorando nuestros cuerpos proporcionándonos placer a cada caricia entre gemidos ahogados por nuestros besos, enjabono tu espalda con la esponja mientras mi otra mano se dedica a masturbarte.

-mmmm, Sasuke… eso se siente delicioso…

-¿Quieres que se sienta mejor?

-¿Se puede?

Pones una carita de ingenuidad, ladeando la cabeza por sobre tu hombro, que me ase pensar si en realidad estoy con una persona adulta

-Déjame te lo demuestro.

Me arrodillo junto a ti y te tomo en mis brazos para depositarte sentado en la orilla de la bañera apoyado contra el muro.

-Que vas a hacer Sasuke.

-Nada que no te guste, te lo prometo.

Paso una mano por tu pecho rozando tus pezones, bajando por tu abdomen acariciando el sellote el kiuby, tomo tu entrepierna entere mis manos, una acariciando tus testículos des de abajo y la otra pajeándote lentamente, acerco mi boca a tu empalmada erección y… tu me detienes.

-Sasuke…

-Que te pasa dove, no quieres que haga esto.

-No es eso, es que me da pena,

Tu cara se sonroja y juntas tus dedos a puro estilo Hinata, aprovecho el momento para volver a bajar la cabeza y meto tu glande en mi boca chupándolo un momento y paso mis labios de abajo hacia arriba para acabar depositando en beso en la punta, todo esto sin dejar de masajearte con mis manos.

-AAAAHHHH.

Tapas tu boca sorprendida por el gemido que acabas de emitir.

-Te dije que te gustaría.

Regreso a mi tarea retirando las manos y dedicándome a cubrir de saliva toda tu longitud y escroto con mi lengua, destapas tu boca apoyando tus manos en mis hombros entregándote al placer que te proporciono.

-Mmmm… ahhh… Sasu… ke…

Envalentado por tus gemidos introduzco toda tu longitud en mi boca alternando los dientes en el masaje que te proporciono con mi lengua y paladar deslizándome de arriba abajo en un ritmo cadencioso que te hace estremecer mientras tus gemidos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes e incontrolados.

-Sasuuuuke… me heee… vengo haaaa…

A pesar de tu advertencia continuo con mi labor hasta que siento como tu esencia llena mi boca y la engullo gustoso de por fin haber llagado tan lejos contigo, levanto mi rostro para dirigirme a tu boca y te doy un tierno beso en el cual intervienen lenguas, saliva y el resto de tu semen, cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno reposas tu cabeza en mi hombro dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Yo no se si podré hacerte algo así, seguro que me ganan los nervios y acabo lastimándote.

Acomodo mi barbilla en tu hombro y paso mis monos por tu espalda.

-No es necesario, ya me has hecho muy feliz al dejarme llegar hasta aquí, ya te he dicho que no te voy a obligar a nada.

Te separas de mí conectando nuestras miradas, en tus ojos percibo cierta duda, de repente cambias tu expresión reflejando seguridad en tus orbes como si acabaras de tomar una decisión.

-Por que estas empeñado hoy en decir todo lo que necesito escuchar.

Me quedo con la duda de tus palabras rondando por mi cabeza mientras te observo tomar un poco del gel de ducha para posteriormente embarrarlo por los dedos de una de mis manos.

-Naruto que haces.

-Tú debes de saberlo mejor que yo.

Guías mi mano hasta hacer que uno de mis dedos rose tu esfínter.

-Naruto… estas seguro de esto.

-Si vuelves ha hacer esa pregunta voy a pensar que el que no quiere eres tú.

Pasas tus brazos por encima de mis hombros acercando mi rostro al tuyo, me besas y me dedicas una sonrisa.

-No seas muy brusco por favor.

Sonrió de medio lado y me dispongo a cumplir tu petición.

-Espero que no tu arrepientas luego dobe.

-Contigo nunca Sasuke teme.

Introduzco el primer dedo lentamente sintiendo algo de presión por tu parte.

-Todo será más fácil si te relajas Naruto.

-Eso… intento…

Comienzo a mover lentamente el dedo por tu interior formando círculos, encogiéndolo sacándolo ligeramente de manera aleatoria, cuando ciento que te has relajado introduzco un segundo dedo.

-Ahg.

-Te encuentras bien.

-Si solo se siente un poco extraño… continua.

Reanudo mi labor con los dedos hasta haber introducido en ti tres de ellos, cuando siento que los muevo con facilidad me decido a retirarlos, obteniendo un quejido de tu parte, te cargo con mis brazos pasando por debajo de tus rodillas y juntándose en tu trasero que sostengo con fuerza dejando tu abdomen pegado a mi pecho, me siento en el lado opuesto a la orilla donde estabas sentado dejando mi espalda al aire.

-Estas listo Naruto.

-Si si si apúrate…

-Que desesperado y pensar que te resistías tanto.

Muerdo uno de tus pezones, y disfruto del pequeño gemido que emites.

-Baka deja de estar jugando.

Sueltas el amarre de mis manos apoyándote contra mí y dejando caer tu entrada sobre mi abultado miembro.

-Aaaahhhgg…

-No te desesperes Naruto te vas a lastimar.

-Estoy bien tu solo continua…. por favor… mmm…

Mis manos retoman su posición en tu trasero y con tu ayuda comenzamos el movimiento de tus caderas de abajo ha arriba, alternando ritmo y profundidad, entre nuestros gemidos al compás de nuestros movimientos.

-Na… Naruto… ahh…

En un movimiento brusco te alzo provocando que me retire por completo de tu interior.

-Que estas haciendo baka… que te crees para dejarme así… TE REGRESAS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE A SENTONES.

-Por eso pido… no te desesperes solo busco una posición mas cómoda.

Te dejo en el agua mientras busco el tapón de la bañera y lo retiro, me coloco detrás de ti obligándote a que te apoyes contra la orilla en cuatro patas, me introduzco nueva mente en ti de una sola envestida obteniendo un sonoro gemido tuyo como respuesta.

-AAAAAHHHHGGG

-Que pasa dobe… crei que ya te habías acostumbrado…

-Como a ti no te están destrozando el trasero… mmm… trata de dar en el mismo lugar…

-Con que es eso, tratare de complacerte…

Me recuesto sobre tu espalda por un momento para saborearla con unos besos para posteriormente continuar con mi labor de "destrozarte el trasero" dando una y otra vez en ese punto que te enloquece ayudado por el movimiento de tus caderas en una danza perfectamente coordinada y enloquecedora con nuestros gemidos de fondo musical.

-Naruto… ahhh… eres tan delicioso…

Siento el final aproximarse y comienzo a masturbarte al ritmo de nuestros movimientos.

-Sasuke ahhh… Sa… Sasuke aaaahhh…

Te vienes sobre mi mano al mismo tiempo que tus entrañas ejercen una mayor presión que la antes experimentada sobre mi, provocando que yo también me venga en un éxtasis orgásmico que nunca antes avía experimentado.

-Naruto…

Nos dejamos caer abrazados en el fondo de la tina, yo aun dentro de ti, ambos con las respiraciones alteradas sintiendo como si nuestros cuerpos se negaran a respirar por si solos.

-Sasuke te amo.

-Yo también dobe.

Me retiro de tu interior para levantarme en busca de una toalla, cuando regreso no puedo evitar notar que un poco de sangre se escurre de tu interior junto con mi semen.

-Naruto, te lastime ¿No te duele?...

-No mucho, fue mucho mayor el placer que experimente.

Te observo con una expresión de satisfacción en tu rostro, por lo cual yo mismo sonrió sintiéndome la persona más feliz sobre la faz del planeta. Me arrodillo de frente a ti acercando mi boca a tu entrada y te limpio con mi lengua.

-Teme que ases acaso pretendes comenzar todo esto de nuevo, me dices mientras todo tu cuerpo se estremece por mi contacto en una zona tan delicada.

-No seria mala idea.

Cuando termino mi labor de limpieza te levanto entre mis brazos al estilo nupcial y salgo del baño.

-Que ases Sasuke.

-Te llevo a la cama, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte lastimado.

-No tienes que, ni que me hubieras echo gran cosa, por cierto mi habitación esta hacia el otro lado, ¿adonde vas?..

-De ahora en adelante dormirás en mi habitación, en mi cama, con migo, y no quiero ninguna protesta al respecto.

Te digo en el tono más autoritario del que soy capaz dándote a entender que no hay forma de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Mmmmm… Bueno pero al menos debes prometerme que me dejaras dormir de vez en cuando.

-A que te refríes con eso de "de vez en cuando".

Me detengo para observarte con la duda en mi cabeza.

-No me hagas repetirte lo que digo…

Me dices mientras ocultas tu rostro sonrojado entre mi cuello y hombro pataleas con tus piernas al aire.

-Que acaso he despertado un mostró.

-No te burles Sasuke.

-Dobe.

====================End Flash Back===============================

Los rayos del sol se filtran por entre la cortina yendo a dar algunos de ellos a tu rostro provocando que te revuelvas y que abras los ojos.

-Buenos días dobe.

Me encuentro acostado junto a ti en la cama sobre un costado dedicándome a contemplar como te estiras y desperezas.

-Buenos días teme, dormiste bien.

-No mucho, estuve un rato recordando viejas anécdotas.

-Algún buen recuerdo.

-La mayoría.

Te pones a gatas para recostarte sobre mí.

-Auch… me duele, te pasaste de violento anoche.

-No hice nada que no te merecieras.

Te arrodillas violentamente junto a mí para dedicarme una mueca de enojo.

-Que te crees baka, un día de estos te voy ha hacer morder las almohadas para que veas lo que se siente que te revienten el trasero.

-Tú y que ejercito Usuratonkachi.

Adoptas una de tus sonrisas zorrunas riendo por lo bajo.

-Ahora que lo dices… Kage bunshi no jutsu.

5 copias tuyas aparecen sosteniéndome con fuerza por los brazos piernas y cabeza.

-Espérate Naruto… que piensas hacer

Te acercas por en medio de mis piernas que dos de tus copias se dedican a mantener separadas.

-No te preocupes solo relájate, si te tensas va ha ser peor.

Acercas tu boca a mi entrada rozándola con tu lengua para después introducirla intercalándola con uno de tus dedos.

-Naruto… ahh… espérate… acaso… acaso piensas violarme…

-No parece disgustarte mucho.

Levantas tu rostro para verme a la cara y acercas tus caderas a las mías.

-Además como dices tu "no hago nada que no te merezcas".

-NO NARUTO ESPERATE NO NARUTOOOOOO.

FIN.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les haya gustado, créanme me esforcé mucho en esto, me costo en especial trabajo el lemmon del ultimo flash back deje remojando a los personajes como una semana ya que no lograba continuar la historia me alegro de al fin haberlo terminada poquito mas y los pobres niños contraían una enfermedad o por lo menos les salía algún hongo.


End file.
